Wild Life Experience Zoo
This is a series of very large indoor mall zoo attractions owned by Merlin Entertainment, owner of Legoland, Madame Tussauds, and Sea Life. Sarasota, Florida Crocodile Flats *American Crocodile *Nile Crocodile *Gharial *Spectacled Caiman Tortoise Haven *Galapagos Tortoise *African Spurred Tortoise *Radiated Tortoise *Gopher Tortoise *Burmese Brown Tortoise Turtle Lagoon *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Eastern Diamondback Terrapin *Florida Softshell Turtle *Fly River Turtle Iguana Jungle *Green Iguana *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana Temple of Wonders *Gila Monster *Giant Horned Lizard *Matamata *Northern Caiman Lizard *Green Basilisk *Veiled Chameleon *Jackson's Chameleon *Panther Chameleon *Knight Anole *Javan Humphead Lizard *Fiji Banded Iguana *Tokay Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Madagascar Day Gecko *New Caledonian Crested Gecko *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *Shingleback Skink *Prehensile-Tailed Skink *Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink *Central Bearded Dragon *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *King Cobra *Green Mamba *Tentacled Snake *Gaboon Viper *Eastern Cottonmouth *Southern Copperhead *Green Tree Python *Blood Python *Reticulated Python *Rhinoceros Rat Snake *Scarlet Kingsnake *Emerald Tree Boa *Brazilian Rainbow Boa *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor *Green Anaconda *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Bumblebee Poison Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Green-&-Black Poison Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Smoky Jungle Frog *American Bullfrog *African Bullfrog *Ornate Horned Frog *Amazon Milk Frog *White's Tree Frog *Vietnamese Mossy Frog *Marine Toad *Surinam Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad *Golden Mantella *Tomato Frog *Axolotl *Two-Toed Amphiuma *Ghost Catfish *Freshwater Angelfish *Neon Tetra *Mexican Blind Fish *Four-Eyed Fish *Banded Archerfish *Leafcutter Ants *Atlas Beetle *Hercules Beetle *Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula *Cobalt Blue Tarantula *Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Emperor Scorpion *Vinegaroon *Malayan Leaf Katydid *Spiny Stick Insect *Giant Waterbug *Death's Head Cockroach *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Palmetto Bug *Eastern Lubber Grasshopper *Tiger Centipede *African Millipede *Giant African Land Snail Dragon Woods *Komodo Dragon *Chinese Giant Salamander *Water Monitor *Crocodile Monitor Macaw Cliffs *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-&-Gold Macaw *Military Macaw *Green-Winged Macaw *Blue-Throated Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw Cockatoo Forest *Citron-Crested Cockatoo *Moluccan Cockatoo *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Palm Cockatoo *Galah Lorikeet & Budgie Experience *Rainbow Lorikeet *Green-Naped Lorikeet *Weber's Lorikeet *Dusky Lory *Budgerigar *Cockatiel Koala Forest *Matschie's Tree Kangaroo *Queensland Koala *Short-Nosed Echidna *Swamp Wallaby *Eclectus Parrot *Kookaburra *Tawny Frogmouth Asia Walk *Prevost's Squirrel *Golden Pheasant *Masked Lapwing *Greater Malayan Chevrotain *Reeve's Muntjac *Demoiselle Crane *Indo-Chinese Green Peafowl *Mandarin Duck *Purple Swamphen *Jambu Fruit Dove *Victorian Crested Pigeon *Nicobar Pigeon *Sarus Crane *Great Argus Pheasant Gibbon Island *White-Handed Gibbon *Siamang Flamingo Lagoon *American Flamingo *Chilean Flamingo River Wonders *Blue Catfish *Largemouth Bass *Redbreast Sunfish *Channel Catfish *Alligator Gar *Florida Gar *Strpied Bass *Bluegill *Spotted Bass *West Indian Manatee *Tambaqui *Arapaima *Ripsaw Catfish *Red-Tailed Catfish *Arrau Turtle *Silver Dollar *Occelate River Stingray *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Silver Arowana *Electric Eel *Red Piranha *Giant Gourami *Tinfoil Barb *Mekong Giant Catfish *Asian Red Arowana *Gulf Saratoga *Freshwater Whipray *Australian Shovelnose Catfish *Barramundi *Seven-Spot Archerfish Beaver & Otter Pond *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter *American Beaver Pampas Plains *Giant Anteater *Capybara *Crested Screamer *Patagonian Cavy Pelican Beach *Brown Pelican *American White Pelican Swan Lagoon *Coscoroba Swan *Black-Necked Swan *Mute Swan *Black Swan Raptor Canyon *Bald Eagle *Harpy Eagle *Red-Tailed Hawk *Turkey Vulture *Black Vulture *King Vulture *Andean Condor *Barn Owl *Barred Owl *Eurasian Eagle Owl New World Monkey Forest *Black-Handed Spider Monkey *Black Howler Monkey *Black-Capped Squirrel Monkey *White-Faced Saki *Golden Lion Tamarin *Cottontop Tamarin *Emperor Tamarin *Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth *Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo Birds of the Savannah *Marabou Stork *Stanley Crane *East African Crowned Crane *Southern Ground Hornbill *White-Backed Vulture *Lappet-Faced Vulture African Desert *Meerkat *Caracal *Fennec Fox *Serval *African Crested Porcupine *Aardvark *Rock Hyrax *Springhaas *Naked Mole Rat Carnivore Plaza *Fossa *Binturong *Ratel *Bush Dog Hornbill Jungle *Great Indian Hornbill *Wrinkled Hornbill *Wreathed Hornbill Old World Monkey Forest *Mandrill *Eastern Black-&-White Colobus Monkey *Wolf's Guenon *DeBrazza's Guenon *Black-and-Rufous Elephant Shrew Lemur Walkabout *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Black-&-White Ruffed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur Bat Cave *Common Vampire Bat *Jamaican Fruit Bat *Seba's Short-Tailed Leaf-Nosed Bat *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat *Malayan Flying Fox Ibis Swamp *Scarlet Ibis *Sacred Ibis *Roseate Spoonbill Dino Mountain *Baryonyx *Amargasaurus *Utahraptor *Parasaurolophus *Protoceratops and Velociraptor *Torosaurus *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Pteranodon *Virginia Opossum *Magpie Goose *Chinese Alligator *American Cockroach *Horseshoe Crab *Queensland Lungfish *Atlantic Mudskipper Small Native Carnivore Woods *Common Raccoon *Red Fox *Gray Fox *Striped Skunk Penguin Lagoon *African Penguin *Little Penguin Penguin Plunge *Gentoo Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Rockhopper Penguin *King Penguin Mangrove Swamps *Blue Crab *Atlantic Mud Fiddler Crab *Upside-Down Jellyfish *Red Drum *Blue Land Crab Shark & Ray Petting Pool *Southern Stingray *Cownose Stingray *Bonnethead Shark *White-Spotted Bamboo Shark Monster Depth *Giant Pacific Octopus *Sunflower Sunfish *Giant Green Anemone *Bat Starfish *Japanese Giant Spider Crab *Giant Isopod *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Giant Hermit Crab *Chambered Nautulus *Atlantic Wolf-Eel *Maine Lobster *Crown-of-Thorns Starfish Crab Island *Coconut Crab *Caribbean Hermit Crab Sea Dragon Kingdom *Lined Seahorse *Weedy Sea Dragon *Leafy Sea Dragon *Banded Pipefish *Striped Shrimpfish Jellyfish Cave *Moon Jellyfish *Pacific Sea Nettle *Lion's Mane Jellyfish Poison Fish Grotto *Red Lionfish *Reef Stonefish *Estuarine Scorpionfish Blacktip Reef *Blacktip Reef Shark *Zebra Shark *Bowmouth Guitarfish *Tasselled Wobbegong *Spotted Eagle Ray *Humphead Wrasse *Green Sawfish *Honeycomb Whipray *Blue-Spotted Stingray Shark Grotto *Sandtiger Shark *Sandbar Shark *Smalltooth Sawfish *Great Barracuda *Nurse Shark *Goliath Grouper *Green Sea Turtle Atlantic Reef *Porcupine Pufferfish *French Angelfish *Queen Angelfish *Tarpon *Green Moray Eel *Hogfish *Rainbow Parrotfish *Blue Parrotfish *Spanish Grunt *Cottonwick Grunt *Porkfish *Florida Pompano *Permit *Crevalle Jack *Atlantic Spadefish *French Grunt *Sergeant Major *Ocean Surgeonfish *Atlantic Blue Tang Indo-Pacific Reef *Regal Tang *Yellow Tang *Powder Blue Tang *Moorish Idol *Royal Gramma *Ocellaris Clownfish *Longnose Butterflyfish *Teardrop Butterflyfish *Copperband Butterflyfish *Foxface *Clown Triggerfish *Bangaii Cardinalfish *Whitemargin Unicornfish *Emperor Angelfish *Giant Clam *Bicolor Parrotfish *Panther Grouper *Longhorn Cowfish *Moon Wrasse *Golden Trevally *Spotted Garden Eel Animatronic Creatures *Kawekaweau (in the Temple of Wonders house, near the New Caledonian giant gecko exhibit) *Elephant Bird (in the Lemur Walkabout) *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (in the Lemur Walkabout) *Voay (in the Lemur Walkabout) *Megaladapis (in the Lemur Walkabout) Worchester, Massachussetts Large Native Carnivore Woods *American Black Bear *Red Wolf *Cougar Small Native Carnivore Woods *Wolverine *Common Raccoon *Gray Fox *Canada Lynx Beaver & Otter Pond *North American River Otter *American Beaver Bat Cave *Jamaican Fruit Bat *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat Monkey Forest *Angolan Colobus Monkey *DeBrazza's Guenon *Mandrill Tortoise Haven *African Spurred Tortoise *Aldabra Tortoise *Leopard Tortoise *Radiated Tortoise Gator Swamp *American Alligator *Spectacled Caiman Iguana Jungle *Rhinoceros Iguana *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana Dragon Woods *Komodo Dragon *Black-Throated Monitor *Water Monitor *Japanese Giant Salamander Temple of Wonders *Gila Monster *Giant Horned Lizard *Matamata *Northern Caiman Lizard *Green Basilisk *Veiled Chameleon *Jackson's Chameleon *Panther Chameleon *Knight Anole *Javan Humphead Lizard *Fiji Banded Iguana *Tokay Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Madagascar Day Gecko *New Caledonian Crested Gecko *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *Shingleback Skink *Prehensile-Tailed Skink *Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink *Central Bearded Dragon *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *King Cobra *Green Mamba *Tentacled Snake *Gaboon Viper *Eastern Cottonmouth *Southern Copperhead *Green Tree Python *Blood Python *Reticulated Python *Rhinoceros Rat Snake *Scarlet Kingsnake *Emerald Tree Boa *Brazilian Rainbow Boa *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor *Green Anaconda *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Bumblebee Poison Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Green-&-Black Poison Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Smoky Jungle Frog *American Bullfrog *African Bullfrog *Ornate Horned Frog Northern Leopard Frog *Amazon Milk Frog *White's Tree Frog *Vietnamese Mossy Frog *Marine Toad *Surinam Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad *Golden Mantella *Tomato Frog *Axolotl *Two-Toed Amphiuma *Ghost Catfish *Freshwater Angelfish *Neon Tetra *Mexican Blind Fish *Four-Eyed Fish *Banded Archerfish *Leafcutter Ants *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Atlas Beetle *Hercules Beetle *Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula *Cobalt Blue Tarantula *Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Emperor Scorpion *Vinegaroon *Malayan Leaf Katydid *American Burying Beetle *Spiny Stick Insect *Giant Waterbug *Death's Head Cockroach *American Cockroach *Eastern Lubber Grasshopper *Tiger Centipede *African Millipede Pig Forest *Warthog *Red River Hog *Visayan Warty Pig *Babirussa Macaw Cliffs *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-&-Gold Macaw *Great Green Macaw *Green-Winged Macaw *Blue-Throated Macaw Lorikeet & Budgie Experience *Rainbow Lorikeet *Green-Naped Lorikeet *Weber's Lorikeet *Dusky Lory *Budgerigar *Cockatiel River of Wonders *Largemouth Bass *White Catfish *Rainbow Trout *Walleye *Tambaqui *Arapaima *Ripsaw Catfish *Red-Tailed Catfish *Arrau Turtle *Silver Dollar *Occelate River Stingray *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Alligator Gar *Silver Arowana *Electric Eel *Red Piranha *Giant Gourami *Tinfoil Barb *Giant Pangasius *Asian Red Arowana *Gulf Saratoga *Freshwater Whipray *Australian Shovelnose Catfish *Barramundi *Seven-Spot Archerfish Crocodile Flats *Nile Crocodile *False Gharial Raptor Canyon *Golden Eagle *Peregrine Falcon *Harris Hawk *Great Horned Owl *Barn Owl *Great Eagle Owl American Prairie *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog *Black-Footed Ferret *Coyote *Greater Roadrunner Flamingo Lagoon *Greater Flamingo *Lesser Flamingo Lemur Walkabout *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Black-&-White Ruffed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur Australian Outback *Eastern Gray Kangaroo *Bennett's Wallaby *Emu Birds of the Serenghetti *Marabou Stork *Kori Bustard *Stanley Crane *Wattled Crane *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Southern Ground Hornbill Asia Walk *Prevost's Squirrel *Golden Pheasant *Masked Lapwings *Greater Malayan Chevrotain *Reeve's Muntjac *Demoiselle Crane *Green Peafowl *Mandarin Duck *Purple Swamphen *Jambu Fruit Dove *Victoria Crowned Pigeon *Nicobar Pigeon *Sarus Cranes *Great Argus Pheasant Penguin Beach *Humboldt Penguin Seal Shores *Harbor Seal Mangrove Swamps *Blue Crab *Horseshoe Crab *Atlantic Mud Fiddler Crab Shark & Ray Petting Pool *Southern Stingray *Cownose Stingray *Bonnethead Shark *White-Spotted Bamboo Shark Monster Depth *Giant Pacific Octopus *Sunflower Sunfish *Giant Green Anemone *Bat Starfish *Japanese Giant Spider Crab *Giant Isopod *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Giant Hermit Crab *Chambered Nautulus *Atlantic Wolf-Eel *Maine Lobster *Crown-of-Thorns Starfish Penguin Plunge *King Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Rockhopper Penguin Sea Dragon Kingdom *Lined Seahorse *Weedy Sea Dragon *Leafy Sea Dragon *Banded Pipefish *Striped Shrimpfish Jellyfish Cave *Moon Jellyfish *Pacific Sea Nettle *Lion's Mane Jellyfish Poison Fish Grotto *Red Lionfish *Reef Stonefish Blacktip Reef *Blacktip Reef Shark *Zebra Shark *Bowmouth Guitarfish *Tasselled Wobbegong *Spotted Eagle Ray *Humphead Wrasse *Green Sawfish *Honeycomb Whipray *Blue-Spotted Stingray Shark Grotto *Sandtiger Shark *Sandbar Shark *Smalltooth Sawfish *Great Barracuda *Nurse Shark *Goliath Grouper *Green Sea Turtle Atlantic Reef *Porcupine Pufferfish *French Angelfish *Queen Angelfish *Tarpon *Green Moray Eel *Hogfish *Spanish Grunt *Cottonwick Grunt *Porkfish *Cobia *Permit *Crevalle Jack *Atlantic Spadefish *French Grunt *Sergeant Major *Ocean Surgeonfish *Atlantic Blue Tang Indo-Pacific Reef *Regal Tang *Yellow Tang *Powder Blue Tang *Moorish Idol *Royal Gramma *Ocellaris Clownfish *Longnose Butterflyfish *Teardrop Butterflyfish *Copperband Butterflyfish *Foxface *Clown Triggerfish *Bangaii Cardinalfish *Whitemargin Unicornfish *Emperor Angelfish *Giant Clam *Bicolor Parrotfish *Panther Grouper *Longhorn Cowfish *Moon Wrasse *Golden Trevally *Spotted Garden Eel Future Exhibits *Koala Forest (featuring Matschie's tree kangaroos, Queensland koalas, short-nosed echidnas, Eclectus parrots, kookaburras, and tawny frogmouths) *African Desert (featuring meerkats, naked mole rats, springhaas, aardvarks, fennec foxes, and African crested porcupines) *Amazon Walk (featuring golden lion tamarins, golden conures, yellow-headed amazons, Brazilian three-banded armadillos, red-footed tortoises, ocellated turkeys, Hoffman's two-toed sloths, sunbitterns, blue-billed currasows, squirrel monkeys, red-rumped agoutis, and southern pudus) *Pampas Plains (featuring giant anteaters, maned wolves, capybaras, Patagonian cavies, and Maguari storks) *Carnivore Plaza (featuring fossas, binturongs, ratels, and bush dogs) Category:Zoos Category:Attractions Category:Fishbird's Ideas